


Visions

by toglidethroughlife (mintmarshmallow)



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Soulmate AU, for the most part anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmarshmallow/pseuds/toglidethroughlife
Summary: It was a sweet 16 party, he was sure of it, though the details he can no longer recall. All he remembers is a glimpse of blonde hair and a crown, a nice white dress that seemed to make her skin glow, and blue eyes… the kind of blue that shone like the morning sky, lit in a way that reminded him of joy.Or the soulmate-ish AU where Jake keeps having dreams of a mystery girl he vaguely remembers having met once upon a time.





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've already posted this over on my Tumblr (also @toglidethroughlife) but I thought I'd archive my work somewhere that's not... Tumblr, if that makes any sense lol. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think.

He doesn’t remember when it happened exactly… just knows that it was a memory and not a figment of his imagination.

It was a sweet 16 party, he was sure of it, though the details he can no longer recall. All he remembers is a glimpse of blonde hair and a crown, a nice white dress that seemed to make her skin glow, and blue eyes… the kind of blue that shone like the morning sky, lit in a way that reminded him of joy.

He remembers feeling it — that warmth in his chest and the comfort of feeling something piece together.

A soulmate, his mother would have called it.

A person who’s bound to be in your life.

But then he wakes up, and he’s back in his bunk and the world around him is dark, the only light peering through coming from the window over their heads.

Mike’s light snoring reminds him where he is, the air just as dull as he remembers it.

He turns on his side and tells himself to sleep.

After all, it’s not like he’s going to meet this person again while he’s in this hellhole.

He closes his eyes and ignores the lingering feeling that something epic had just touched his life.

-

It’s his first night alone in Costa Rica when it happens again, the taste of whiskey clinging to his throat, his mind numb from everything that had happened in the last 48 hours.

Lundgren. The Arachnids. Mike.

He shakes them all from his memory, another swig of whiskey washing away the pain. He’s laying on the sand without really knowing how he gets there, the glittering stars above him almost mocking with how brightly they shone — a bitter reminder that he somehow managed to stay alive to see this and Mike didn’t.

His vision blurs, but the stars remain vibrant somehow, the vision clear despite feeling himself fall out of consciousness.

“Mind if I join you?” a voice calls. “It’s a little cold.”

The voice is feminine and not one that he recognizes but he doesn’t question it, welcoming the warmth of her body when she snuggles up beside him, her face out of sight from his angle.

He doesn’t need to see it to know that it’s _her_ again, feeling the same lingering presence that he did the first time he saw her, a warmth blossoming in his chest and filling him.

It feels like he could stay there forever.

But he jolts awake and everything’s gone again and the hollowness feels punctuated, the numbness seeping back in.

He blinks at the stars and tells himself to forget it, to maybe find an actual bed and figure out what he’s going to do with his life.

But he pushes that thought aside too and curls up beside his bottle of whiskey on the sand, closing his eyes to rest.

Jake McKenzie doesn’t believe in soulmates.

He doesn’t deserve one either.

—

It’s another day on the job when it happens again, a vision of blonde hair on his peripheral.

It’s almost like it attacks him now, these visions of his. The world turns black and suddenly a new picture comes to view, transporting him into a place that feels familiar despite him having no recollection of having been there before.

Like this one.

The chirping insects and the smell of moss beside a riverbank remind him greatly of home, but he knows this isn’t part of his grandparents’ lot, the blonde woman beside him a dead giveaway of that fact.

It’s so weird, he thinks.

The sight of her beside him feels so foreign yet fitting at the same time, Jake sensing just a bit of tenderness in the air, a quiet sort of intimacy between them.

The words fall easily out of his mouth, his lips moving of their own accord.

“You ever think maybe… we were meant to be?”

He regrets it as soon as he says it, feeling like he’s intruding on a moment she’s supposed to share with someone else. The way she grasps his hand convinces him otherwise though, the quiet certainty in her voice assuring him that she knows who she’s talking to.

“I do think that. Yes.”

He catches the glimpse of a smile before he wakes up, the homelike comfort he’d felt still lingering.

He really needs to stop doing that, he thinks.

—

It gets more frequent the more he resists them, these flashes of a life that feel real yet _untouchable_.

It’s even scarier when he realizes that he wants it now, craves the feeling he finds in these dreams… even when he tells himself he doesn’t want them.

He just can’t seem to shake her off. And it’s ridiculous how strongly he feels about this, when the odds are, he’s never even going to meet this girl.

He’s on the run, goddammit.  

In what part of this life is he ever going to meet her, let alone build a life with her?

Maybe these dreams are the closest thing he’ll ever get to them. Maybe this is fate’s way of allowing them to meet. Of giving him a taste of something good in his life. No matter how temporary.

He can do that, right? Accept this? Allow himself to enjoy this?

It’s not like he has much of a choice, he thinks, a vision overtaking him while he’s on the job.

Again.

He lifts his eyes to find a hundred candles glimmering around him, a warm glow filling the room. His hands are tied and normally that would alarm him, but his body is relaxed, comfortable. Happy.

He finds her staring at him, blue eyes shining, still as brightly as he remembered them.

All words die on his tongue, his breath taken away.

She’s wearing a white dress again, similar to the one from his vision all those years ago, except this one seems to fit her better, a flower in her hair instead of a crown.

He smirks, a name coming to mind as he pictures how she had looked that day, stunning all the same.

She’s beaming with joy now and he feels himself entranced by her – by the look of love in her eyes – an invisible force pulling him in.

The world before him falls into slow motion and his lips hover over hers just as a voice interrupts him, his vision melting away.

He’s surprised to find her still staring at him when he wakes, eyes still shining that hopeful blue even without the candlelight and the flowers.

“Excuse me. It’s Jake, right?” she asks. “Weren’t we supposed to have landed by now…? Wait, are you asleep?!”

He registers the touch of worry in her tone, realizes he’s back in the cockpit, and everything somehow clicks into place for him, a slow smile spreading across his features as he shakes his head in disbelief.

Their eyes meet and he feels like he’s done this a thousand times before – lived this a thousand times before – the words falling out naturally.

“Listen, Princess. Don’tcha know it’s rude to wake someone who’s taking a nap?”

And the rest, as they say, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on Tumblr (@toglidethroughlife)!


End file.
